Childhood Memories
by NeveCalmante
Summary: "Haha! You're really quiet ne? I'll make you speak up more for yourself somehow!" ... "But you might not be able to…" ... "We're friends, I'll help you." ... "Thanks Yamamoto-kun..." The two are primary school kids. Not really intended but became 8096/andIlikeit*shot*/.


A/N: ANYWAYS... This is a fan-fiction I made using a real life story.

_**I only used these two characters because they are the ones that matched the way the two in real life acted.**__**  
**_It isn't as crazy as this..  
It's actually just a girl who went to a school… got to sit next to a boy and he was one of the most playful and was cheerful. He had somehow made her more open because the girl was very shy. He always talked to her after school if he didn't have to do something with his friends. But one year or two later, he suddenly transferred away and she never heard of him since. So yeah… that's all…. I hope it's not too crappy… oAo

_**NOTE: And I just wrote this straight out, no check for spelling error, no grammatical check, no change to make the sentence sound nicer, rushed, and the plot was never made properly. So, yeah… I hope you don't mind… AJGKAJDGALKDJGADLK THIS IS A CRAZY THING I JUST RANDOMLY WROTE. **_

_**Thank you...**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Another start. Another torture.

It all started and ended that way.

_**RINGGGGG~!**_

It was the first day of school. Every first year students were running here and there, playing with each other or either gathered in groups, talking to each other. All except that one little girl.

As the door flung open, the students rushed back to their seats, failing to get back to their own seats quick enough. From outside, a tall, lean woman with brown hair that looked like she was in her thirties walked in, setting her books and files down on the table. She had a smile on her face, always. "I'll be your class teacher from now on. Hope you all aren't too much of a problem. Good luck with your first year here. OK?"

Everyone of them gave a little nod as the teacher asked them to line up in the front, assigning them into seats by their height, boys to sit with girls. "This will be your seat for the rest of the year. No changing okay?" Everyone chorused a 'yes' though some didn't.

Class went on with everyone giving self introductions, some were quiet, shy and while some were all cheerful, outgoing. The rest of the school day was normal, teachers introduced themselves and told the class the things they needed to bring for their next class. Though one girl, really didn't like her place.

That one girl had long purple hair, violet eyes and had a cute face. Why she didn't like it? Well…. She had to sit next to the most cheerful boy of all. It's not that she hated him, she just couldn't help but feel nervous when someone was too cheerful. She had grown up with her mom always too busy with her job to look after her, she had never had chat with her own father before and she was mostly alone in kindergarten, liking to fold paper cranes when she got bored.

She hated it. She didn't want to be so close to this person next to her. But he still spoke to her, asking her question which she mostly responded with a nod or by shaking her head slightly. He suddenly changed the subject again and laughed. "Haha! You're really quiet ne? I'll make you speak up more for yourself somehow! What do you think? I like challenges so I think it will be fun to try and make you open up. Is it okay if I try? It was Nagi right?" Ahh… The innocence. He was a very handsome one actually. He had short black hair, fun-filled brown eyes which shined under the lights. The purpled haired girl gave a light nod.

"I am… I don't mind. But you might not be able to….." She finally spoke and looked down at her desk. The boy laughed his silly little laugh and ruffled the little girls hair. Nagi looked up and gave a questioning look and she just grinned back. "Well, I think I'm proceeding to a new level! You've finally talked after all that! It will take time, but I want to try. We're friends, I'll help you." For moment, Nagi was blur. Help?

"Okay. I'll help… with some of the homework if you don't understand…." She mumbled and went back to her book. He gave a nod and scratched the back of his neck. "That would be great! Thanks! I am kind of bad at maths... And science…. I'm not really good at studying I guess? It's just hard to understand all the confusing things. If only all of them were as easy as other things! Like… Baseball! Did you know? I'm thinking of joining the baseball club later on when we get to choose our clubs. And-" He continued as Nagi this time, listening to him attentively. For some reason she wanted to listen. Even if it was just some random things, she somehow felt… that she liked him. "Thanks Yamamoto-kun… I'll… try my best to open up…." Nagi mumbled out when Yamamoto stopped talking for a second to catch his breath. The other grinned and gave a nod before he started rambling on about what the school was like and stuff. For once, Nagi was very interested to know.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It had already been a few months. 5 months passed since school started. Everyone was now adapted with their school life, friends and social life too. All except homework.

It was late afternoon. Two little kids were in a room, sitting on the floor with the table in front of them, each holding a pencil, staring intently at the book in front of them. "Nagi. Do you know what this means? I keep getting the wrong answer." The black haired boy asked as he played with the pencil with one hand, the other pointing at the fifth question on the page. The purple haired girl looked over and nodded, skidding over to his side and took her pencil and underlined a few words. "You didn't see the question till the last sentence again, didn't you? See? It says they took away three boxes. But then, at the end of the sentence, they gave back two boxes so you need to add those back. Okay?" The boy nodded eagerly as he gave a sheepish grin. "Haha. It seems you caught me on the act!" the two laughed for a while before they went back to their work.

They finished all their homework an hour later and the boy climbed up onto his bed, hugging his pillow while the girl stayed on the floor, hugging another spare pillow. The two chatted together, Yamamoto talking about how they should ask their teacher to let them play baseball for P.E. class while Nagi shook her head with a smile, telling him they should do something other than baseball all the time. When both went quiet again, Yamamoto suddenly jumped out of bed and sat next to Nagi. "Hey. Remember what I said that time when I spoke to you on the first day?" For a moment Nagi gave a questioning look to why suddenly bringing it up, but then nodded when she found out why. "I succeeded. No?" He smiled, in hope he did a good job and he seemed to try his best to not show his enthusiasm to know what Nagi thinks but couldn't really hide it that well. Nagi looked away and gave a look as if in wonder, deciding to tease a little. "Hmm… Maybe?" She smiled when she saw Yamamoto frown and giggled softly and gave him a small hug. "Well… Will this answer your question?"

Two of them flushed red as the boy gave a light nod. Letting the other go, Nagi smiled but it disappeared when her eyes landed on the clock. "I…. Need to go." She frowned and stood up. "Thanks for inviting me. See you tomorrow…?" Yamamoto just gave a smile and nodded, taking her downstairs to tell his father that she was leaving before she left the house.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The year passed. Both Nagi and Yamamoto were now in their second year of elementary school. This time, luckily they were again in the same class, also sitting next to each other. They were lucky though, Yamamoto had grown taller while Nagi only grew a little which made him higher, but the teacher didn't mind the height too much as long as girls say with boys and boys sat with girls. Classes went by so quickly, they always wrote on a piece of paper and talked to each other that way as the two tried to contain their laughter at some jokes they made. At times they were caught and sent out of class. But it never really mattered even if they were to stand outside the class. They had to be a meter away from each other but they could still see each other and use their hands to show the other want they wanted to tell.

The two had become close friends. Yamamoto had a lot of other friends being the cheerful and happy-go-lucky one. Nagi who was more open than before but still had her shyness when it wasn't Yamamoto, had three girls as her friend. The orange haired girl was named Kyoko, A brunet named Haru and a black haired girl named Hana. She didn't know how they became friends but they were in the same class this year and they were close.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It was mid-year and everyone in school was quiet. Why you say? It was the last day of exam. Only a minute left till it was over, till school was over. Everyone did a countdown in their hearts, waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher in class took their papers quickly and as soon as the last was taken, the bell rang and the students cheered. Well…. How crazy it was.

Everyone packed their bags, saying their goodbyes to the teacher and friends before rushing off. Nagi and Yamamoto were the only ones left in class after everyone rushed off to make it to the bus and some ran home to sleep. "It seems everyone is exited with exams finally over ne?" Nagi nodded as she finally finished packing her bag, turning to walk over to the door. "We have a week holiday starting now." She said as she walked out, Yamamoto following behind as they walked out of the school compound slowly. "Hmm….Wanna come over and play again? It'll be great! And we can go to the park to play catch too!"

The two walked on, going back to their homes.

They had a great holiday, going to Yamamoto's house to do their holiday homework and chatted, played with each other and had a few some of the delicious sushi made by Yamamoto's father.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

December… Most kids thought about Christmas.

And so, Nagi was on her way to Yamamoto's house on the first day of December. Why? She was invited to join him while he planned what to do and give his father for Christmas. She was welcomed in by his father and she ran up to his room. Going in after a knock. Yamamoto was on his bed, a few paper scattered on the table in front of the bed while he stared intently at the paper before looking over and giving a grin. Nagi nodded in greeting as she walked over and stared at the colorful papers. "What are you making?" He gave a grin and crawled out of bed and plopped himself down on the floor. "I'm going to fold a few paper cranes for a present! I can't buy things for him like he does for me but I can at least make something right?" Nagi couldn't help but blush lightly and she gave a nod. "That sounds nice… Know how to make them?" He shook his head as he gave a pleading puppy-dog look at Nagi. "Uhh….. I'll teach you then… I used to fold a lot of them when I was younger. I still have my collection. I have…. Nine hundred and ninety-five if my memory serves me right!" She grinned and took a paper, folding it slowly as she let Yamamoto follow. "Wow! That's a lot! Any reason you folded so many?" Nagi stopped her actions for a while, deep in thought before giving a light shrug. "I wanted a wish. But it's already granted. So I didn't continue…" She gave a bright smile, looking at him for a while before going back to her folding, occasionally leaning over and helping Yamamoto fold up the hard parts.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Four days after, it was a cold day. Nagi ran towards Yamamoto's house yet again. She had promised to teach him how to fold other things like paper hearts. Yamamoto was actually a good learner, only slow cause of his practice with baseball and other things he paid more attention to. When she reached the door and knocked, it was Yamamoto who opened the door. And he soon pushed a small wrapped box into the girls hands. "Happy birthday Nagi!"

All became a big blur for the little girl. She stood there in shock before she finally understood what happened. Warm tears slid down from her eye as she looked at Yamamoto. She flung herself to him, ignoring how confused Yamamoto was and hugged him tightly. She wept for a few seconds. "T- Thank you… so much… for the present…" was what she mumbled out during her little crying session. The other just smiled and pat her head. "It's nothing! I'm glad to give it to you!" The little girl nodded as he ushered her in from the cold. But before they could step in, a small snow flake landed on the girl's hair, more falling down in heaps as they looked around. The both of them smiled and looked at each other before giving a shout together, "Snow!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nagi was a little upset on the first day of school. For some reason, she never got a call from Yamamoto since a few days after Christmas. She didn't want to go without being called so she never went but not seeing him at school either was a little worrying. Class started and everyone took their seats randomly. The teacher came in and took attendance. What surprised the little girl was that Yamamoto's name was not called, even though she was sure they were in the same class this year. Without being able to speak out loud at the time, she stayed quiet with the question ringing in her mind for the rest of the day.

When school ended, the first thing Nagi did was run to the teacher's staffroom and dashed to her class teacher's seat. "Why is Yamamoto not in school?" was what she said out, panting lightly from running too quickly. The teacher gave a questioning look. "He moved away some time ago. Didn't you know? They moved to… Ahh… Namimori I think?" Dread washed over the little girl as she heard that. Namimori? That was too far for her to walk over. She just bowed to the teacher, taking her leave.

She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to. Why? He never even told her!

Tears streamed down from her violet eyes as she ran and ran, towards the house he used to live in. She stared in disbelief when she reached there. The name tag on the front was taken off and the house looked….Empty.

She didn't know what to do. She sat in front of the gate, hoping she was just dreaming, she was just having a bad dream. Yamamoto had never leaved. He would never without telling her! Tears ran down her flushed cheeks as she tried to regain her breath, hiccups not helping her at all.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A month had passed. That day Nagi had walked home alone, feeling cold from the night breeze of early spring. She was dazed when she was back home. Nobody was there as usual. She went to her room, on the bed trying to sleep. No more tears came out as she already cried till she could cry no more.

Now, she was just as emotionless and as ignorant as she was when she first came. It was as if Yamamoto had never even been in her life before. How she cried out loud every night knowing her parents weren't home to hear her crying, come comfort her from this awful feeling. Even if she was young, she still had feelings, she was hurt, badly. She wanted comfort, she wanted someone to come and tell her everything would be alright. And most, she wanted to see him, to see Yamamoto back in town.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A few years passed by very slowly. Nagi was now in her first year of middle school. She was now a teenager. She had made friends after she was somehow able to get over her problems. As a child, she had chosen to forget. Her mind had made her forget everything. Everything that she had did with the black haired boy, every little moment she cherished. She burned it away, locked it up with chains behind her mind.

At times remembered it but couldn't make out what it was as it was only a few small clips of her playing with a black haired boy, everything mostly blurred. She always felt bad when she saw those little clips playing in her mind. Especially the one about him leaving. She always thought that the boy never meant it.. There was no way he would be that mean. It would have been a problem with his family. Right? So she would just believe he was a little angel the girl met. Helping her open up more.

Nagi was now a bright girl, who was still shy but had a few best friends who accepted her personality. Even though she had forgotten some of the things, she had a little more confidence. She never knew why but she never really minded it. She liked it anyways.

Everything was nice. But she always had him in her mind, hoping that she can meet him, wanting to know what he was to her. To unlock the weird warmth that pooled around her at the small memories. .

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.


End file.
